1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting diode display and in particular to a full-color organic light-emitting diode display using top emission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays have become important elements in electronic products such as notebook computers and others. Organic light-emitting diode displays employed therein have advantages of light emission, high luminous efficiency, wide viewing angle, fast response speed, high reliability, full color, low-voltage drive, low power consumption, and simple fabrication, making them a frequent choice in device configuration.
The structure and the manufacture of a conventional full color OLED display involve using a precision photomask to achieve a pixel array of red, green, and blue. (RGB) colors in a small molecule system, and a color filter to achieve the pixel array on a white light OLED device, light converting layers to convert the original blue or purple light into other colors of light, employing medium stacking layers of various thickness to convert original wide-band light spectrum to RGB colors, and stacking devices of RGB colors on the same pixel element on a two-sided transparent OEL device.
Generally, most conventional OLED displays use bottom emission, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,114,805 and 6,121,726.
However, the open area of the OLED display for emission is usually not large enough for strong light intensity.